The Dark Daydream
by TheWhiteDeath
Summary: There is one place on the Earth that doesn't have a piece of happiness in the air around it. There's a place where everything is as dark as the night,but even the stars died there. I don't own anything!


**A.N. I don't own the characters,nor the song.**

**The plot is between Harry's fourth and fifth year. **

* * *

There is one place on the Earth that doesn't have a piece of happiness in the air around it.

There's a place where everything is as dark as the night,but even the stars died there.

There's a place where even the darkest of the creatures would cover in fear when they sense the cold and cruel air around the only building on this island. The only building that's standing tall there,not covering in fear of _them_.

Some people says the creatures that are guarding the proud building aren't even creatures.

Some people says they're every nightmare you ever dreamed,and that they're the shadow that's hunting you every night,when you're the most vulnerable.

They say that the evil things don't have mercy,and they're right. Every thing they ever said is sadly true.

Welcome to Azkaban,where only Dementors aren't feeling unwanted.

* * *

_I miss the taste of a sweeter life _

_I miss the conversation _

We had everything we ever wanted.

We were pretty,we were the best,the unbeatable force that everyone worshiped.

We had glory,we had money,we had power.

Everything.

I had everything I ever wanted. I used to get up in my big, comfortable bed with _him_.

I had glory,money,affection,my husband,and the only man I'll ever love.

I used to get up in his arms,happy and safe. We would talk about plans for the day before the breakfast comes in our bedroom.

I used to have everything. And now,I have nothing.

_I like to think that we had it all _

_We drew a map to a better place_

We had plans. So many plans to change the world to a better place.

So many wasted nights,so many wasted ideas,for nothing.

Now,the maps are drowning in the river of our failure.

_But on that road I took a fall _

_Oh baby why did you run away?_

One day,you were with me,and the other day,you were gone.

The once warm and comfortable bed,once my favorite place, without you became my one and only cold and cruel nightmare.

I didn't believe in the stories that the wind whispered over and over again.I didn't believe in the things the traitors were saying. I didn't want to believe.

Everything was perfect,how could a mere baby destroy everything?

_I was there for you _

_In your darkest times _

_I was there for you _

_In your darkest nights_

I was there for you always. I searched everything,every corner on the Earth to find you.

But the pain made me blind,and one day,they came,and took me away from you.

They destroyed our place,they destroyed yours silver plans,yours silver maps.

But even in my worst nightmare,I didn't betray you. Nor I would,ever.

I believed that you'll come. I knew you'll come. They thought that I'm crazy,that I'm mad.

And they were right. I was crazy for you. Only you.

_So I'm following the map that leads to you _

_The map that leads to you_

I know you're back. A one year old baby doesn't stand a chance with you and yours extraordinary powers.

You're not the Dark Lord for nothing!

You are the shadow when the light is winning. Watching everything from a distance and plotting new plans to destroy the traitors. Watching them,every traitorous move they make,you see,you see their weaknesses,and you know every secret they have.

You're the God of the world,you know what's happening everywhere even if you're not there.

That's why you're so perfect.

And only God is perfect.

You're God.

_I hear your voice in my sleep at night _

_Hard to resist temptation_

Even now and then,in the darkest of the nights,I can hear you. I hear your call,I feel your presence,and I know that even when you're not here,you _are_ here with me.

Sometimes,the pain is so suffocating and making me weak.

They want to see me cry. To see my tears and to find my weakness and to use it to destroy me. But I'm not crying. Never crying.

They think that I don't have a weakness,but they know that every human being has even one weakness.

And I hate to say this,but the thickheaded idiots are right. I have a weakness.

And that's you.

_The map that leads to you_

_Following, following, following_

You're finally back. I'm laughing in their faces so hard. Every part of my shattered body is hurting me,but I'm still laughing. And the pain is good. That means I'm alive. That means you are finally here,with me.

Coming to save us,to save me.

You're picking the plans from the river,and drying them.

After everything,you're still here.

And I knew you're here,watching us.

Waiting to finally find the traitors and to destroy every one of them.

I hear your call.

Victory is sweet.

Freedom is sweeter.

But revenge is the best.


End file.
